ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Toy's Hero
A Toy's Hero is the 2014 American hand-drawn animated comedy-adventure film written and directed by Robert Zemeckis. Plot In the small town of Dukesberry, New Hampshire, Brooklyn T. Guy Stone is a 33-year-old alcoholic troublemaker with a long criminal record, whose antics have long earned him the animosity of the community. Brooklyn T. Guy is arrested for refusing to pay his bill at Mr. Chang's Chinese restaurant, attempting to evade arrest ("Brooklyn's Song"), stealing a snowmobile and destroying festive ice sculptures in the process. At Brooklyn T. Guy's trial, his brother, Drederick, a 38-year-old volunteer referee from Brooklyn's former basketball league, intervenes. At Drederick's suggestion, the judge sentences Brooklyn T. Guy to community service as a referee-in-training for the Youth Basketball League. Under the terms of the community service, if Brooklyn commits a crime before his sentence is completed, he will serve ten years in prison. The next day, Brooklyn's first game ends in disaster. After Brooklyn causes disruptions, Drederick suffers a grand mal seizure, and the game is abruptly brought to an end. Attempting to calm Brooklyn down, Drederick takes him to the mall, where he now works as the founder of Toys "R" Us. Once night falls, Brooklyn discovers that the toys come to life, including a mischievous plush turtle nicknamed "Junior", an old, yet powerful Magikoopa named Cody, and a serious Koopa named Joseph. While escaping, Brooklyn meets a childlike man, Jeffy. Drederick explains that since the full moon came to the store, all of the toys come to life each night. If the toys are outside the museum during sunrise, the humans will exposes them as "control freaks". Drederick helps Brooklyn by restoring order, but only for one night. Brooklyn quits the next morning, saying to Jeffy he doesn't want a job that is life-threatening. However, Brooklyn offers Jeffy a tour of the store. After seeing Drederick's interest in his job, Brooklyn decides to remain as a night guard. The next night, Brooklyn uses what he has learned to better control the toys. However, things go wrong anyway due to Jeffy's antics and four action figures set fire to a display and some other things. One of the four action figures, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk, set the park on fire when they leaves the museum at dawn. The next morning, Drederick fires Brooklyn after what happened to the Neanderthal exhibit. He offers Jeffy a meeting, but he believes that he is mocking him and the mall. At night, while sneaking the store, Brooklyn brings Jeffy to the store to show him the toys, but while crossing the forbidden door near Toys "R" Us, he reveals that Drederick is the villain who seeks to steal Christmas from Spring Valley Mall to assuage his distress. A now-sinister Drederick then comes up, finally confessing his true nature by a flashback about his childhood spent alone and unwanted in an orphanage, and thus renaming himself "Bad Guy". On Christmas Eve, after making a Santa disguise and dozens of gadgets to help him with his plan, Bad Guy and his pet dog Baboon, who pulls the sleigh in Jeffy's place, go down to his house to steal the decorations and presents. He soon encounters Brooklyn after falling into his trap; his request to help steals Christmas to alleviate his coldness touches Brooklyn's heart. Despite this, Bad Guy refuses and continues his mission. After stealing every Christmas present and decoration, Bad Guy and Baboon head back to the apartament to dispose of them. The citizens wake up and are shocked to see that the presents and decorations are gone; Brooklyn believes that he's to blame because of Jeffy's trap, but Donna tells her that Christmas is not centered on presents, and that Jeffy's the best thing that ever happened to him. When Brooklyn refuses to give up on his friends, Bad Guy throws him under the trap. Jeffy creates all the LEGO sets, allowing the other toys to escape from the storage bin in various spacecrafts to save Brooklyn and stop Bad Guy. Brooklyn overpower Bad Guy and destroy his axe, preventing him from escaping to the past. As Bad Guy tries to kill Brooklyn with a saw, Jeffy shots him with a gun out of the apartment, sending him falling to his apparent death. Donna sees the toys return to the factory at a dawn and realizes that Brooklyn was telling the truth; he introduces them. Donna fires Brooklyn after seeing news reports of the strange events around the store – such as cave paintings in the museum's subway station, dinosaur footprints in Central Park, and cavemen sightings. However, upon seeing how much these events raised attendance, he thinks better of it and gives Brooklyn his job back. Brooklyn, Jeffy, and the toys celebrate the following night. Cast Production Release Trivia ''Wreck-It Ralph'' similarities Category:Movies Category:2016 films Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Digital 3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:Flash Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Animated Films Category:Musical Films